marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erlik (Tenger) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Erlik of Turan, Black Erlik, Dark Erlik, Yellow God, Yellow God of Death, Yellow Hand of Death, others | Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = Tengri, Gaea (parents/creators);Category:Tengri FamilyCategory:Gaea FamilyCategory:Erlik Family Koyash, Kuara, Ulgen (brothers); Ay (sister); Raktavashi (son); Lilitu, Ardat Lili (alleged scions) Zabibi (possible daughter through the high priest of Raktavashi) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Ergenekon | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of death, and evil | Education = | Origin = Tenger | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; Barry Smith | First = Conan the Barbarian #19 | First2 = (Mentioned) | Death = | HistoryText = Origins Erlik was a Tenger, sired by Tengri, the god of the Eternal Blue Sky who predated all things in central Asia, and coupled with Gaea to create the god Erlik, Gaea providing a physical body by shaping it from mud, and Tengri imbuing it with life essence (or kut). Erlik became prideful and arrogant, forcing Tengri to banish him to the underworld, where he became the god of death and evil. Tengri replaced Erlik as architect of the Earthly plane with Ulgen. The banished Erlik descended upon humanity with sin and disease, even finding a small group of worshipers during the Hyborian Age centuries before the other gods became popular. Pre-Cataclysmic Age In the days ancient Zarfhaana, Erlik was stated to be "but a devil to frighten children". In ancient Valusia, mortally wounded nobleman Vonndhar was granted eternal life by Erlik, in exchange for his service. Hyborian Age The Tarim After the Great Cataclysm circa 18,000 BC, the prophet known as the Tarim was worshiped as Erlik's living avatar and brought Erlik worship to Hyrkanian tribes, who founded the Turanian Empire. Pathenia Around the same time, Erlik was worshiped in Pathenia, a remote northern realm. where was located the Temple of Erlik. 13,000 BC Circa 13,000 BC, Erlik was considered a "minor godling of the steppes", at least by Acheronian priest of Set Kheperu. 10,000 BC Erlik achieved prominence around 10,000 BC. and was worshiped in Turan and Hyrkania, Around that point, Vonndhar relinquished his life to Erlik to restore his would-be-lover Jenna of Shadizar. Through the Tarim, and allied with the Celtic goddess Scathach, Erlik arranged for Sonja of Hyrkania to become a mighty warrior. The Lemurians, Hyrkanians and Turanians were the ancestors of the Huns, Mongols, Tartars and Turks. Modern days Erlik is worshipped by the xenophobic Khirgiz tribe of Afghanistan, descendants of the Mongols. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Robert E. Howard based the character and god "Erlik" on the Mongolian god Erlik, or Erlik Khan. He also wrote an El Borak story, "The Daughter of Erlik Khan" (published in 1974). * Another Marvel character, Erlik Khan (first appeared in , September, 1987), is presumably based on the same god, although he bears little resemblance to its inspiration. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Erlik | Links = }} Category:Death Deities Category:Evil Deities Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Erlik Worship Category:Mythological Figures Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Turanian Deities